Far away
by summerlilies
Summary: "Do you believe in happy endings?" One-shot. Rated T for swearing.


**Here, have some soulsilvershipping love~!**

**I do not own pokemon or the song 'Far away' of nickelback in any way. **

Silver and Kotone are 22. Read&enjoy!

* * *

**Silver.-**

_Silver…_

I sigh and rub my face with my hands in pure exasperation. I don't even know why I am here again; it's been so long…

_Do you believe in happy endings?_

I look around; I'm standing in the middle of a glade with a little creek that streams nearby. The wind breezes through the golden foliage of the trees that tower over me. It's pretty, with all those little violets growing around, which makes me wonder how I even agreed to come the first time… it was mostly that woman's persuasive powers fault.

_Of course __**not**__. Happy endings are for lovesick blinded fools…_

It's been nearly three years since I left New Bark town. I've been in Sinnoh, Hoenn, Kanto and sometimes at Johto; mainly avoiding Johto.

'_Avoiding Johto? More like avoiding __**her**__.' _

All that espionage and missions to track team Rocket and bring them down, _again_, were kind of an excuse to leave.

'_Though there was no reason to leave without telling her.'_

There were rumors of them planning to resurface in Sinnoh, and those rumors happened to reach my ears but not Kotone's. So one morning I just left, without mentioning any of it to her… without a clue of why or where I went.

I sit and start tugging at the soft grass blades below my hands.

Why did I even dare coming here after so long? I don't expect her to be waiting for my return with her arms wide open; neither have I had hope of being with her again. I left her so that she could move on, get over me and find someone that is worthy of her. I don't even mind if she ends up with Ethan, as long as that bastard stops flirting that much with girls and doesn't hurt her.

The sky is a faded black, the big oaks rustle and sway from one side another with the chilling breeze. This is an autumn evening very similar to the one we had two years ago…

We had been dating for around two months and she dragged me to this very same glade. One day she found me at the dragon's den and started ranting about this 'really beautiful and special' place she had found at the outskirts of New Bark town. So we, or more like she, decided to have a picnic there.

It was a clouded autumn afternoon, not exactly the kind of evening you'll choose for having an outside picnic but that stubborn woman wouldn't hear about reasons. After eating, all of our pokemon went to the nearby stream to play and whatnot, so we were left alone in complete peace.

We were lying on the grass next to each other; Kotone was staring at the sky thinking about who knows what while I had both of my arms behind my head and my eyes closed, allowing myself being engulfed by nothingness.

_"Silver…"_

_'So much for my peaceful time… it was good while it lasted.' I didn't answered, not even bothered opening my eyes, I just waited for whatever she was going to say. _

_"Do you believe in happy endings?"_

_Her voice was soft and shy, lacking her usual cheery tone. I opened my eyes and turned to look at her. She was staring blankly at the sky, seemingly thinking too much about something. But, really? Happy endings? The question itself threw me aback, but well, this is Kotone we are talking about. _

_"Of course __**not**__. Happy endings are for lovesick blinded fools." I answered nonchalantly. _

_Her head snapped to my side and stared at me wide eyed._

_"How can you say that? They surely aren't!" She retorted in an indignant voice and a slight frown. But just when I thought I had made her upset her expression changed into a little smile. She shifted, propelled with a single elbow and rested her cheek on her palm. _

_"They can happen to the most unfortunate soul, to the most charming girl or the most miserable person in the world… they can even happen to you Silver, with grumpy emo-like attitude an all" she flicked my nose and continued in a soft and assuring tone "You just need to be able to fight for it."_

_I mimicked her and leaned myself forward, resting in one of my arms. I pondered over her words, staring at the grass. Maybe she was right… but what happens when you don't deserve one? _

_I tugged at the slim grass blades with such force that I ripped them in two. _

_Aren't you stealing someone else's for it? Can you live up with the guilt? I huffed and grinned half heartedly. _

_"Yeah, I highly doubt that. I don't believe in such stupid mushy magical fairy tale stuff."_

_"I do." She stated, almost immediately. I lifted my head to watch her in slight awe. "I guess that makes me a lovesick blinded fool then."_

_She was staring at the sky again; her caramel eyes glimmered in a subtle way and faint sunlight rays lighted her flowing silky brown hair. She had taken her stupid marshmallow hat off just for this time and in my eyes she looked really beautiful. _

_"It does. I'm afraid you are a complete lunatic; just the type of girl people is afraid of and wonder how or why they exist… including me." _

Before knowing so I started talking to her, in a way I never knew I could...

_Her head snapped to the side and stared at me in slight disbelief, her eyes seemed to start getting glossy and her previous smile had vanished._

_"That is because you are different from normal people. You are reckless, stubborn, strong and a courageous fighter… yet so docile, tender, optimist and surely a helpless dreamer. That makes you a potential treat and a danger, because you have all it needs to be whoever you want and achieve whatever you desire."_

I was being completely sincere; and as mushy and corny as it sounds I was talking to her from the heart… how other way can I explain the fact that it just slipped off? I wasn't drunk or anything.

_A tear crossed her cheek though she was smiling and sheepishly looking down. _

_I let myself fall again, lying on the grass and staring at the sky. She closed the gap between us and hugged my waist. Her breathing was soft and constant; her scent of strawberry and vanilla flooded my nostrils. She fell asleep soon and I wished that I could freeze time and stay like that forever._

_"It's not that I don't believe in 'happy endings'... I just don't deserve one" I muttered to myself. _

I sigh and run a hand through my hair, slightly yanking at it. It is frustrating, the fact that she can have such an effect in me. I shouldn't have ever dated her to start with, I didn't deserve her and I knew it, but the tiniest spark of hope was enough to ignite this need to be with her… but it's smoke blinded me, and I realized way too late that I was one of those 'lovesick blinded fools' chasing after a 'happy ending' I did not deserve.

The sound of a thunder roars and almost deafens my ears and I know it's time to go. I can walk to the nearest cave, across the town. So I shove my fists in my pockets and make my way out of the glade. Soft and almost imperceptible raindrops start drizzling and even though the air is thick and suffocating I don't think that's the reason why I feel like I'm choking.

In a couple of minutes I'm outside and walking down Route 29. It's night already, and the sky has darkened a lot, so the faint twinkling yellow lights from the old lightning posts aren't of much help.

Suddenly something inside me irks me to lift my head, perhaps an instinct, but I dismiss it and continue staring at the muddy ground as I walk.

Rain is starting to pour down with much more force, and I start walking a little faster. And maybe it was the sound of my own steps, the constant rhythm of the falling raindrops, or perhaps the deafening sound of the thunder, the one that didn't allow me to hear the person that was running towards me, because when I raised my head it was way too late.

In front of me is Kotone frowning and gaping at me. She has dropped her black umbrella and is getting soaked. Her hair is down, and for once, she isn't wearing her stupid marshmallow hat anymore. Her hair is longer and almost reaches her waist; she is wearing a navy simple dress with a black coat and seems to be a bit taller.

_She has changed so much… what else did I miss? _

"Silver…" she mutters in a soft but unstable voice.

_**Too long, too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?**_

**Kotone.- **

I was sitting at the kitchen, holding tightly a warm mug of chocolate. I had been pondering about it all day.

"Ethan, I need to ask you a favor."

"Whatever you want beautiful."

I lowered my head and grimaced at his expression. I feel uncomfortable whenever he calls me like that, even though I know it's only Ethan.

"Please don't call me that" I pleaded him in a quiet and soft voice. I gently left my mug on the table and stared back at him.

"I need you to take care of the girl. I have to go out."

He examined me closely and when I felt he was about to ask me where I cut him off "Please just don't ask where."

"Sure, don't worry; I'll take care of her".

I grinned half heartedly and stood up, grabbed my coat, an umbrella and prepared to leave, but just when I was about to open the door Ethan grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"He won't return Kotone."

His voice was sweet and soft but with a slight tinge of resentment and anger. I yanked my wrist and he released me.

"I _know_ that" I spat; he knows I don't like talking about it and yet he does.

"Then why won't you give me a chance?" He snapped, raising his voice and startling me.

"I've been here for you when you have needed it the most! Where was he when the baby was born? When you were helpless and pregnant? Or at midnight when you wouldn't stop crying!"

"I DON'T KNOW! OKAY? I just…"

I felt my tongue tangling and choking me with my own words. This wasn't the first time we fought over this… it was about the _same_ freaking thing always.

I glared at him, and then averted my attention to the little girl on the stairs.

"Momma?"

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and put on my best smile "Yes, sweetie?"

She lowered her head and shifted her feet. "Are you going out?"

"Yes, I am, but it won't take too long so don't worry honey. Go upstairs, uncle Ethan will be with you in a moment."

"Okay" she beamed and ran to her room.

"Just… just _one_ chance, please" he pleaded in a soft whisper against my forehead, before kissing it.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I need to think about it, okay?"

I opened the door and walked out but returned as I heard Ethan talking with Angie. I pressed my ear against the door and heard their muffled voices.

"Angie wouldn't you like me to be your daddy?"

"Of couse! You are very funny and make the best bownies on earth!" She giggled and continued in a grim tone "But don't tell momma I said that."

I smiled, sure she doesn't like my brownies... they _suck_.

"I won't Angie, it'll be our secret!" he beamed and then all I heard was giggling.

With that I continued walking, like every year, to the glade. It is a special place to me, and I go there once a year just for my own sake.

Because I can't forget him, and I surely won't.

And Angela… she has his eyes. How hard it was to be seeing those same eyes every single day after she was born. How was I supposed to live with _that_? I almost went delusional, but Ethan helped me out… and I think I will never pay him enough for what he has done. I wish I could, I wish I could give him that chance he asks for, but I- I can't.

Because even after he has been away after so long, I can't help but think and wish that he returns someday. But then I think that if he does, I can't forgive him as much as I'd want, or that maybe he is dead in some unknown place and will never come back. I have even thought about the possibility of him living happy in some other place with some other girl.

Because in those nine months of pure anguish and crying I had a lot of time to think about all the possibilities… except maybe this one.

The possibility of finding him at the middle of route 29, at night, soaked and walking towards New bark town. Yeah, it would have never crossed my brain.

And when I found him, wide eyed and panicked at the middle of the street, my first reaction was not crying as I would think. I frown; because the chances of finding him alive and returning after three years of absence just like that are nearly _damn impossible_.

"Silver…" I mutter, emotionless.

I feel my legs like jelly and plead to heaven that they don't succumb. I gulp, and it takes most of my courage to ask him and evade choking with my own tongue.

"Why are you here?"

"I um… I was" silver trailed off and stared at my eyes, he took a pair of steps towards me and I resisted the urge to back away. He seems to space out as he looks at my eyes in a rather uncomfortable way.

"You have changed"

"Yeah, well, a lot of things have change since you left" I snap in almost a snarl. I've been carrying a lot of resentment through these years… so much frustration and sadness. It all had to come out sooner or later. A tear starts rolling down my cheek and I feel like I'm about to break.

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

"Kotone… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you about it. I know I'm a bastard and I should go to hell for it but, please, I hope you can forgive me"

"_So_… you just show up here at New bark town, after abandoning me three years ago without any explanation and just expect me to forgive you because you are _sorry_?"

"I just hope so… it's not like you to have resentment against people, you are better than that."

I huff and glare deeply at him.

"And how would you know that Silver? You don't even know me anymore!" I yell, feeling myself trembling under the heavy rain. I start sobbing and hide my face with my hands.

"Why?" I mutter and it sounds muffled because of my hands. "Why did you leave me?"

"Don't you realize why?"

I snap my head up and grin slightly. "Oh, I don't know… I have a couple of theories about it" I mutter taping my chin.

"For Arceus' sake Silver! Do I look like I know _why_?"

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

"I love you Kotone… and I knew you deserved better than me. I just hoped that with me gone you could finally find someone worthy of you."

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

"Oh my god, I- I _can't _believe you could think like that!"

"Of course you were Silver! How could you ever think of such nonsense? I loved you!" I yelled, releasing all my frustration.

"I just…" Silver's attention drifted somewhere behind me, his eyes widened and when I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Momma?"

**Silver.-**

I couldn't believe it, behind Kotone a little jumpy figure skipped towards us.

_What the heck?_

As it was beside Kotone I saw her clearly. It was a little girl about three years old, with long light brown hair and grey eyes. She was holding a little red umbrella and looked at me with big eyes. She looked like me in an odd way; her hair, and the eyes… could she be?

Kotone turned around and crouched beside her. "Angela! What are you doing here?" she scolded in a firm but soft voice.

_Angela? Yeah, only Kotone could name a child like that. _

"Where is Ethan?" she asks, in a stern tone. The little girl stares at her feet shyly.

"He is at the house" she mutters a bit sheepishly. Suddenly and as if on cue, Ethan's voice is heard shouting the little girl's name.

"Angela! Why on earth did y-" He trails off at my sight, though he does nothing more than glare and frown.

"What is _he_ doing here?" he growls.

"Who is he mommy?" asks Angela.

"He is just an old friend sweetie. Now go home to play with Ethan."

"I just wanted to show you this drawing mommy" she says getting out a little piece of paper with Typhlosion doodle in it.

_Cute, very cute. _

"It's beautiful Angie! Now please, go home, I'll be back in a while, okay?"

"Okay" she beams, and turns around. With a last death glare Ethan grabbed Angela's hand and walked back.

When we were at a safe distance I decided to ask her about the little girl.

"Who is she?" I ask, still watching her retreating figure.

Kotone looks uneasy and averts her gaze at the floor. I see her gulp and then stare back at me.

"She is my daughter."

I already figured that out but, the words coming from her were much more astonishing.

"She… she is _our_ daughter."

Her words cross my brain like bullets, one after the other. _She is our daughter. _

"A couple of weeks after you left I discovered I was pregnant" She declares in a soft voice. Tears start flowing freely down her cheeks and her lips quiver.

I walk towards her to give her a hug but she stops me with a single hand.

"How do you think I felt?" she asks, biting her lower lip. "With you gone and me waiting for a baby I was going to raise alone!"

Kotone started sobbing uncontrollably and I surely don't know what to respond, or what to say to assure her so I attempt to hug her again, failing.

"I know I was stupid, I _now_ know. How was I supposed to know that you were pregnant? I wouldn't have leaved then!" I rant.

She flinched and I realized that I had just yelled at her.

The rain has slowed down and soft thunders are all that can be heard.

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And you'll never go**_

"Kotone, I want to see her. I want to be there for her... I don't want to be like that bastard was with me."

"Silver you… I- I can't." Her eyes were uncertain and examined my face closely, and suddenly in less than a second her expression goes blank, she picks up her umbrella and stares back at me with a soft gaze.

"I have to think about it"

With that she turned around and started walking away… was I going to let her go away that easy?

She is the mother of my daughter, and I would never be able to rest in peace if she doesn't forgive my recklessness. No, I wouldn't die in peace if I don't get to see my daughter grow up… I just can't give this up that easily, I can't be such a bastard…

"Wait!"

Kotone stopped and looked at me from her shoulder expectantly.

"Kotone…"

"Do you believe in happy endings?"

With that she turned completely around and looked at me in disbelief, but then something seemed to flash across her face as her puffy red eyes stared at me. She takes a couple of steps towards me and mutters softly.

"Of course _not_. Happy endings are for lovesick blinded fools"

I kind of expected that answer.

I put on my best disbelief face on, mimicking her reaction when I answered those same words three years ago "How can you say that? They surely aren't!"

I see Kotone suppressing a grin and avert my gaze to the ground "Someone once told me that they can happen to the most unfortunate soul, to the most charming girl or the most miserable person in the world… that they can even happen to me, you know? Even being such an insensible reckless bastard and all."

"I just need to be able to fight for it."

She grimaces and frowns when tears start rolling down her cheeks again, and with a big gasp continues in a muffled and cracked voice "I highly doubt that, I don't believe in such stupid magical fairy tale stuff."

I stare at the ground, shove my hands in my pockets and kick a pebble. "I do."

I sense Kotone's stare, so I look up and stare back at her.

"I always have."

Kotone suppresses another grin and covers her mouth as she looks at the floor again.

"I guess that makes me a lovesick blinded fool then"

She lifts her head again and smiles half heartedly. How I missed her smile.

_**I wanted, I wanted you to stay**_

_**'Cause I needed, I needed you to say**_

_**That I love you, I have loved you all along**_

Kotone crosses her arms across her chest and her mouth sets into a thin line "It does. I'm afraid you are a complete lunatic, and probably the biggest jerk I have ever met. You are stubborn, selfish, reckless, cynical, and a complete bastard…"

I look down, because I can't stand her telling me all that, because it is true and because it hurts ten thousand times more than it would ever hurt from anybody else's mouth.

_**And I forgive you,**_

_**for being away for far too long**_

"And _yet_, I can't forget you." With a quiet sniffle she continues "I can't help but want to forgive everything you have done"

By now, Kotone surely was at the verge of breaking so I got closer and listened to her.

"_Yet_, and even regarding everything you've made me go through, I fucking love you!"

She covers her face with her hands and starts sobbing uncontrollably, and this time when I attempt to hug her she doesn't stop me, but wraps her arms around my waist.

"I love you too Kotone, I always have. And if only you give me the chance to, I'm prepared to fight for that happy ending you deserve."

I rest my chin on top of her head and soothe her as I run my hand across her long hair.

"I won't ever leave you alone again."

_**So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go.**_

* * *

Hope you liked it!

This was a contest entry for DA but, I kind of... failed misereably at it. It was with _only_ manga characters and Kotone is from the game, so uh, _yeah_.

**Share your love reviewing below~!**


End file.
